Vacation Mishap
by neko-baka
Summary: G boys go on vacation. The characters are NOT mine, but the plot is. I do not own gw or its characters.


Vacation Mishap

By: Neko-baka

Chapter 1

"Hello my name is Sara and I will be your fabulous hostess tonight and if you'll come with me I'll show you to the dinner. The servants are ready to serve your every beck and call," the dark haired girl said while leading the small group to a five star feast fit for a king. One of the people from the small ragtag team leapt into a chair off to the front off the long, extravagant dinning table. The table was of a Japanese descendent style that hung low to the floor with just enough leg space to have chairs. While the others joined their friend at the table, they couldn't help but wonder how much food one could fit in their mouths before they choke. The waitress watched in fascination as they began their meal. The one who had been first to the table, while still eating like a starved man, kept just enough manners so as not to disturb the others. He had a long braid that pulled back and left his long chestnut bangs hang in his eyes. His eyes were a mysterious violet color, which was abnormal. No body had such eyes. Or so she thought. She continued to observe the others, which goes to say, acted a little calmer than their companion. There were six in total, three brown haired boys, a blonde, a raven haired young master, and pink haired person. All of which were men from what the waitress could concur. All drop dead gorgeous, sexy men at that. One she noticed couldn't stop staring at the braided one. He looked as if his world depended on that braided baka. He had short messy brown hair with bangs covering his startling blue eyes. He had a hungry look in his eyes that, the waitress thought wasn't because he wanted food. Moving along she noticed that he wasn't the only one doing the staring; the pink haired master was staring off at the cute innocent blonde. The blonde she knew as young Master Quatre Raberrba Winner. He was the heir to the Winner Corporation. He was well rounded in almost every living subject. He held many secrets, secrets not meant to be heard. What he didn't know was that people knew one of those deep, dark secrets. Actually you couldn't really call it a secret now, could you? He had a fascination with men, so ok, some would say him to be gay. And because of this little fact, many people hound him. For prejudice or interest, couldn't be determined. Quatre wasn't bad looking, by all means he was voted the most sexiest man alive four consecutive times, but the problem was he can look innocent as the angel most people make him out to be. He could practically get away with murder and no one would suspect him of doing anything. The waitress continued her observations. The Pink haired man would look away when ever someone turned to catch him in his act. Then when he thought no one was looking he'd continue. No one seemed to take notice of the way his eyes would fog and the way his breathing would change slightly. He also looked as if he was trying to pleasure himself without the others getting suspicious. While it was hard tearing her eyes away from the arousing sight she wanted to check out the rest of their weird little group. She watched as the raven haired man started conversing with the tall unibanged boy. While he had a small frame it looked as if he could lift a bus and he probably could if he wanted to. So far in her mindless staring she had managed to analyze most of their group, she still had one more though. The Asian looking one with his dark hair pulled back at the base of his neck, had a strong muscular build and a lean structure. His onyx eyes kept darting around the room as if expecting something to happen. A very strange group of friends.

"Duo, stop stuffing your face, you'll scare someone." the Asian man replied to the braided one.

"Oh yeah, well... least I'm not a tight ass like you!" he shouted across the expanse of the table. His hair flying around to hit his chest as he shoved back from the table, resulting in the chair falling violently to the floor with a loud 'THUD'.

The Asian man glared at Duo.

"What did you just say!" he exploded.

"You heard me Wufei! Don't go insulting people because you're in a foul mood!"

"I wouldn't be in a foul mood if you weren't making so much noise!"

"Ha! You could've just told me nicely, ya know?" Duo said calmly.

"Come on you two please don't fight. We're supposed to be having fun on our vacation. Now I want you both to say you're sorry and shake hands. And if anything else comes up you should handle it like adults not babies. "

"Ok Quatre, but only because you asked. Even though I could have totally kicked his ass! You better thank Quatre for saving your ass!"

"Kisama! Your dreaming if you th-!

"Enough! Both of you are acting like children! Heero, please help calm down Duo. Wufei what's bothering you? Usually you don't mind Duo's antics." Quatre stated gently. The pink haired man looked as if Quatre being commanding was an even bigger turn on then him being calm. All the while during the fight he had been letting out little gasps and moans. Not loud enough for the others to catch on to his play time but still enough for them to wonder if there was something wrong with him. Duo was the first to hear him. He looked over at him worriedly.

"Hey Kouramari, you don't look so good, are you ok?" he asked.

Something flashed in his eyes and Duo could guess where his thoughts were. You see, Duo knew Kouramari's feelings toward their little angel. And he knew he probably needed to go get a change of clothes.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry; it's just a little headache. No biggy." he chuckled.

Even so Duo had to get him away from the others before they noticed other things about his sudden illness...

"Are you sure? You might be getting a cold. You should go to bed and take some medicine." Quatre said worriedly, while walking over to him. He placed his hand on Kouramari's forehead, feeling for a sign of an on coming fever.

Kouramari blushed and smiled kindly at Quatre. Quatre's worrying for him touched him deeply, making him believe he had a chance with the young billionaire.

"Yes, maybe I should. Thank you Quatre."

Quatre blushed a little at the sound of his name coming off of Kouramari's tongue. His beautiful velvety voice sounding like music to his ears. Blood rushed to Kouramari's face once again, at the flush staining Quatre's cherubic cheeks. All he wanted to do was grab Quatre and kiss him senseless at that moment, which did nothing to help his growing problem.

"Do you need any help getting up the stairs?" Quatre asked sweetly. Kouramari's erection twitched at the sweetness and sincerity of his tone. It was becoming too painful to bear. He needed to get away from the others for a while so he could fix his problem; he needed Duo to get him out without anyone noticing the bulge in his pants.

"I'll help you," Duo cut in before anyone could volunteer. Heero stiffened and glared at the pink haired man. He didn't like anyone being so close to 'HIS' Duo. Duo would be his and no one else's, even if it was the last thing he did!

"I'll help too." Heero's voice leaving no room for argument. Duo started to protest but a quick glance at Kouramari killed it, he needed to get out. But he didn't know how Heero would react if he found out about Kouramari. He didn't want Heero to get disgusted by him and throw him out...'Would Heero do that? I mean I don't know if he's homophobic or not. Please be ok with this.' Duo thought to himself as he and Heero took hold of Kouramari's arms and pulled him up, sliding their arms around his waist to help keep him up. They grunted a few times as they made their way up to the second floor, where the rooms were located. Each of them shared a room since there were six of them in all. Wufei and Duo roomed together. With all honesty at first they thought that they would have to reconsider, what with them fighting half the time. Their fears were put to rest because they knew that they only acted that way because this would be the second time they took a vacation and lets just say the other one ended with them being thrown into an unexpected battle with a psycho, who was trying to blow up their vacationing island...safe to say they kicked his ass to hell and back. It wasn't a very peaceful vacation that's for sure. But that's how they met Kouramari, so it wasn't so bad. He was welcomed into the gang of Gundam pilots whole heartedly. Soon after Duo found out Kouramari's love. They had been close since then, much to the chagrin of Heero. Heero shared a room with Quatre, which in turn, immediately made Kouramari green with envy. He had noticed how close his beloved and Heero were becoming and he really wanted nothing more than to punch Heero the next time he saw him touching his little angel. He wouldn't though, it would hurt Duo. Duo had been in love with Heero for three years now and he still hadn't gathered the courage to confess. Kouramari could feel the shiver in Duo's spine when ever his and Heero's arms brushed against each other. Kouramari was gentle by nature and didn't like to fight unless necessary. He noticed how much Heero kept looking at Duo and then feel fire running through Heero, while watching Duo. Kouramari had a suspicion that Heero was in love with Duo but he'd never show any evidence of that feeling around any of the others...except Quatre. It seemed that everyone could trust the Arabian prince. 'Who wouldn't?' he thought lovingly. But Heero only showed any kind of emotion towards Quatre and that only made things more complicated. If so then was his suspicions be wrong, did Heero love Quatre? He hoped that was not the case, that Heero and Quatre were just close friends. For His sake and Duo's. And last but not least his room came into view; it was the third door to the right. The room he shared with Trowa. He and Trowa were close just like him and Duo were. The only problem seemed to be that Kouramari had often seen Trowa's eyes wander to the blonde. It had been four months ago when Trowa found out. At first he thought that it would ruin their friendship, but strangely enough it only became stronger. Trowa vowed to help him win Quatre's heart. So far it worked in getting some beautiful blushes. Each blush sent fire through his body. They finally came to a stop at the door number 110. When Heero went to get the card key out of Kouramari's pocket, he froze. He had finally noticed the bulge in his pants. He paused for a few more moments before shaking it off and retrieving the key and unlocking the door. They stumbled in the dimly lit room until they reached Kouramari's bed and set him down gently. Soon after Duo switched on the bedside lamp. Light flooded half the room. Once everything was in order, Heero voiced the question Kouramari had been waiting for him to ask.

"So that's why you needed to leave in a hurry? Who were you staring at and thinking of?" he said stoically, his face a mask of indifference. 'If he was thinking of Duo I'll slit his throat where I stand now' Heero said to himself menacingly. His mind reeling with all the thoughts of what he could and would do to him if he said Duo's name. Kouramari looked uncomfortable. He didn't want anymore people to know about his crush on Quatre, especially not Quatre's roommate. 'Oh, I don't want him to hurt me, but I don't want to risk him finding out. What should I do? If I tell him would he tell Quatre?' Kouramari thought frantically. The look he was getting from Heero was threatening. Duo elbowed him in the ribs and told him to stop the glaring. Duo didn't think Heero would listen to him, but to Duo's surprise Heero quit and looked anxiously at Kouramari for a response. Kouramari soon gave up and confessed.

"Ok I'll tell you if you don't go and tell him. Deal?" Kouramari held his hand out for Heero to take. Heero took it immediately and shook it firmly.

"Deal." he said respectfully.

"It's Quatre."

There was a moment of silence as they let Heero digest the information. Then Heero turned his frown upside down and smiled. A beautiful, genuine smile. This shocked everyone in the room. Heero Yuy doesn't smile and if he does, it must be really good.

"You love Quatre." he sounded relieved.

"Yes."

"Ok, but if your gonna win his heart you better get started. Have you tried to flirt with him or get him a present? What's your plan of action?" Heero shot out a volley of questions. If it hadn't been enough of a shock having seen Heero smile this was one for the Genius books. Heero Yuy helping someone...this was too much. This could be it. Heero was Quatre's roommate! He had an inside man to get the lowdown on Quatre. Not that he didn't know what Quatre liked; it was just that he could find out how to capture his heart. He knew Quatre loved the color of sand and liked to take walks by the sea, feel the sand between his toes as he buries them into the sand and feel the wind in his hair. His favorite desert was strawberry/banana milk shakes with whip cream on the top and chocolate chips. The list could go on.

"Yes. I've tried before with Trowa helping me, but all my efforts did was make him blush and giggle. I don't think that got me anywhere." he sighed.

"You're wrong. He told me that he was blushing so hard he almost had a nose bleed. He likes to be happy and he likes to laugh. When you make him laugh it goes straight to his heart. He wants to be with someone who will always love him and be by his side, someone who can accept him for who he is and not for what's in his wallet. Oh, and he likes to be spoiled at times or spoil people he loves. But I bet you already know that." Heero said kindly.

"Yes." he breathed dreamily.

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"He can be a bit of a romantic, so don't be surprised if he tries to flirt with you because you're taking to long."

"Ha, ha, ha. Alright. Thank you Heero."

Duo remained silent through the entire speech. He didn't know Heero could be so insightful or romantic. Now he had to tell Heero soon before someone came and snatched him up.

"Wow Heero I didn't know you were so sensitive. I think that's beautiful. You should smile more often too. It makes you look sexy." Duo swooned seductively into his ear. Heero blushed a scarlet red before calmly smiling again.

"Thank you, Duo..."

Duo was in shock. Not only does Heero smile and give love advice. He also Blushed! And with each new discovery, he found himself falling more in love with him.

"Your smile seems to have that effect on me."

Duo blushed furiously and seriously thought he was on the verge of having a nosebleed.

"Thank you..." Duo said meekly.

Heero inwardly jumped for joy as he watched Duo blush. He had a chance! He could win Duo's heart and he was determined to do so. He would discuss this later with Quatre in the confines of their room. Silence reigned supreme for a while. Duo decided to break it with a small laugh. The others turned to him and stared bewildered at him until he could breathe enough to talk. 'What's so funny?' Heero thought.

"Duo why are you laughing?" Kouramari asked innocently.

"Hahahahahaha! We were all to distracted by our conversation that you forgot about your raging hard on." he pointed out matter of factly. This caused Kouramari to blush intensely.

"That's right and I hope I can handle it for the rest of today."

"Okay now that the drama is over what's say we go back down stairs to go swimming!" Duo cheered.

Just as they were about to leave the room a soft knock sounded at the door. Heero opened the door and saw Quatre standing there with his hands behind his back. He fidgeted nervously and a cute blush covered his cheeks as he walked in the room. He saw Kouramari sitting on the bed and smiled shyly up at him. Kouramari felt his blood start to quicken again and he couldn't help but stare at the tenshi at the end of his bed.

"Hello, Kouramari. Are you feeling better?"

Kouramari smiled at the beautiful Arabian, trying not to get too excited.

"Yes I'm feeling much better, thank you for worrying about me and for coming to check on me."

Quatre's smile widened. He was glad that he was feeling better and that he wasn't getting sick. If Kouramari was sick then he would stay and keep him company until he was well. He wanted to make him feel loved and cherished.

"I'm glad. So do you have the strength to come play in the pool? If you guys don't want to then we could do something else that's fun. Wufei wants to play volleyball. What do you think?" Quatre asked the three of them wistfully.

'Quatre's so cute. I'll do anything he wants me to do.' Kouramari happily told himself.

"Sounds like a plan to me! Let's go!" Duo jumped up and down with eagerness.

"Ok, but we have to get changed first." Heero reminded them.

"Ok so we meet by the pool in ten minutes." Duo exclaimed as he flew down the hall to get changed.

The three left standing in the room sweat-dropped. Duo could be too much to handle at times but Quatre knew with Heero vying for Duo's love, he could handle anything. Heero recovered first and made to leave when he stopped and looked back at Kouramari.

"Don't forget what I said." Then he was gone out the door and down the hall. This left Quatre alone with Kouramari. Quatre didn't know what to do. He knew he was falling for the man but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. 'Great he's gonna think your a complete fool and never want anything to do with you. Say something.' Quatre yelled at himself.

"I'm really glad your feeling better and that you don't have a cold or something. Hurry up and get changed before the others think you've fallen asleep." Quatre laughed and was almost out the door when he tripped over one of Trowa's little work out toys. He fell backwards and landed on something soft instead of the hardwood floor. The soft thing gave an 'offf' sound and held him close as they landed with a thud to the floor. Quatre slowly opened his eyes, not realizing he had shut them. At first he saw a wrinkled navy blue silk button down shirt. He thought it was just clothes on the ground, but the shirt was breathing. Then he slowly moved his head to look up at the person he was laying on. Anyone who would be walking by would have found them in a compromising position, with their legs tangled together, with Kouramari's arms wrapped around Quatre's waist possessively and Quatre's head in the crook of his shoulder. Quatre blushed hotly while staring into the beautiful red eyes as they stared right back at him. Their faces mere inches away from each other. Quatre could feel Kouramari's breathe on his lips. The man's scent driving him crazy. He couldn't help but breathe in the smell of him. Kouramari was in quite the same condition. Kouramari stared as if in a trance at the youth in his arms. The urge to take Quatre and kiss him passionately flinted through Kouramari's mind. Naughty thoughts flashed repeatedly through his head. He fought them with all his power; he didn't want to scare Quatre away before he even had a chance to win him over. Quatre's blood was raging through his veins, he watched as Kouramari's tongue came out and licked a path across his mouth. Quatre found himself wishing that it was his mouth Kouramari's tongue was going over. Slowly he inched his head forward, following the traces of Kouramari's breath. When they were a mere three centimeters apart, a loud crashing noise came from outside the door. With a quick jerk they were up off the floor and standing a good two feet away from each other, both held wild blushes. The noise got closer with every passing moment. They both started talking at the same time, then stopped and looked away in embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Quatre? You didn't hurt yourself?" Kouramari asked flustered and worried at the same time.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm sorry for falling on you, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Quatre said softly.

Silence swept over the two as they gazed into each others eyes. A sense of tranquility settled over them and they smiled.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm just glad you aren't injured. Would you like to accompany me down stairs to meet with the others? They're probably wondering what's taking us so long. I don't want them to worry." Kouramari chuckled lightly.

Quatre smiled brightly and nodded. Quatre took the proffered arm in his and together they made their way to the door. Quatre stopped suddenly and looked at him quizzically.

"Aren't you going to change before we go? Or do you not have a bathing suit?"

Kouramari's cheeks tinted a little. He had forgotten that he didn't have a bathing suit. He was embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"Um...no I don't have one. I'm sorry. I don't want to be a bur-" Kouramari was cut off by Quatre placing his fingers over his lips, silencing Kouramari.

"Never think that you are a burden because you are not. Do you understand that? You are our friend and as such we will not allow you to say such things. As for the bathing suit problem, Duo has extras; you can borrow one of his. But I can't have you borrowing one all the time so tomorrow I'm going to take you into town and buy you some of your own." Quatre replied happily. Kouramari blushed at the thought of being alone with Quatre for a whole day, trying on bathing suits. He was embarrassed and surprised that Quatre would want to go out and spend money on him. Quatre's kindness touched his heart, but he didn't want Quatre to spend all his money because of him either.

"You don't have to do that for me, really. Thank you for offering though." he said a little tersely.

Quatre looked dejected, like someone slapped him across the face. The look in his eyes made his heart die, he had hurt Quatre. He felt horrible for it so he tried again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I mean I just don't want you to spend all your money because of me. I love your kindness. Thank you for thinking about me." Kouramari rushed in his explanation, so Quatre wouldn't get the wrong idea. He didn't want to risk upsetting him again. This explanation seemed to take some of the hurt out of Quatre's expression. Kouramari was glad for that.

"Oh, pleeeeaaasse! Please let me bring you to town tomorrow! I promise I won't try anything. Please!" Quatre held one of his hands behind his back, crossing his fingers. Quatre's pleading eyes shone with hope. Kouramari was lost within those aquamarine eyes and would agree to anything Quatre wished. He was still a bit sketchy about Quatre's promise, not that he questioned Quatre's word, it's just that Quatre gave in to fast. 'Hmm...I don't know if I should. Oh, well what could it hurt?' Kouramari thought to himself silently.

"You can stop crossing your fingers. I'm not falling for that. You might fool alot of people, but I know, behind that cute face you're a master mind. I'll go only if you promise not to spend lots of money on me, ok?" Kouramari said a little cheekily.

Quatre was on cloud nine. 'Kouramari thinks I've got a cute face!' he sang softly to himself. 'I wonder what else of me he thinks is cute.' Quatre closed his eyes, smiling infectiously.

"Yay! Ok, thank you for agreeing! Hurry, lets get you a bathing suit from Duo before he rushes off and we have to search for him." Quatre said excitedly, while exiting the door. There was a huge crashing noise outside the door where Quatre turned and Kouramari quickly ran to the door to see a pile of pool toys all over the hall and in the middle of the mess, was Duo with Quatre strewn over him. When Quatre had turned to go get Duo, he had accidentally ran into him, when Duo had been carrying all of his stuff on his way to see if they were coming. This resulted in a crash. Quatre went head first into Duo, who went sailing to the ground. Their mouths had come into contact sometime during the fall and both were currently staring wide eyed at the other for a sign of what had happened. When they finally processed the information, they flew apart quickly. It hadn't taken to long for them to understand what happened, it had just happened to fast. Heero had been right behind Duo when it happened and had seen the whole thing, he knew the kiss didn't mean anything but he still had a tad of jealousy run through him. He couldn't help himself when he reached down and lifted Quatre to his feet and glared at him. On the other hand Kouramari had only came out and saw the kiss. He wanted to cry, and he was mad at Duo, Duo knew how he felt about Quatre and here he was, on the floor kissing him. He was about to rip him apart when Heero came and picked up Quatre, He was glaring at him.

"Are you both ok?" he asked stoically, as if he didn't care.

"Yes, I'm sorry for crashing into you Duo. I didn't know you were coming." Quatre said flustered, while holding his wrist.

"It's alright, no harm done. It was my fault for carrying so much stuff and not being able to see where I was going." Duo explained. He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Then he noticed Kouramari in the doorway looking hurt and betrayed. Then he realized that Kouramari probably didn't know what happened.

"What happened out here?" Kouramari asked quietly, looking at everyone.

"Don't worry, Duo was Carrying too much and couldn't see when Quatre ran into him. Which resulted in both landing to the ground and colliding with their mouths," Heero re-explained for Kouramari. Kouramari felt relief flood through him at these words, Duo hadn't been trying to steal Quatre way. (A/N: That sentence is stupid because he knows Duo loves Heero.!) Once everything had been settled, Quatre smiled cutely.

"Duo, could Kouramari borrow one of your bathing suits, since he doesn't have one?"

Duo and Heero looked at each other, then at Kouramari. They both got this evil glint in their eyes that made Kouramari squirm in discomfort. What were they thinking? 'Wh-why a-are they loo-looking at me that way?' he thought frightenedly.

"Sure Quatre, he can borrow one of my spares. Just let me bring this stuff to the pool first so I don't have to do it more than twice, okay? Can you help me carry it down? Hee-chan, could you bring the vict-I mean Kouramari to my room please?" Duo asked sweetly.

"Of course Duo, but can you give me your key?"Heero asked, extending his hand toward Duo. Duo handed him the key and watched as they were off to his room, waiting for the torture to begin. Once they were out of his sight he turned and spotted Quatre staring at him.

"What?"

"Thank you Duo. Now how will we get all this down stairs?"

"How about we call room service and have them bring it down?"

"Oh, I don't know, isn't that taking advantage of them?" Quatre said innocently, while looking at him with his big beautiful eyes.

"Hey you're paying good money for this vacation and they should be honored to have the chance to carry the luggage of the famous Quatre Winner!" Duo said theatratically, holding his hand over his heart and smiling goofily. Quatre shook his head; he couldn't help but smile at Duo's antics.

"Yes, I guess your right. Well lets go call room service and get this all cleaned up."Quatre sighed as he went off to make the call. In about three minutes two burly looking staff members came and picked up the stuff and brought down to the pool. Quatre went with them incase something happened, saying Duo should go and help Heero and Kouramari. Duo entered his room to find Heero laying on his bed and talking to Kouramari, who had remained standing. Heero was giving him more advice.

"It's about time you got here, what were you doing, taking a coffee break?" Heero asked sarcastically as he sat up, crossing his muscular legs.

"No, thank you very much. We had to call room service to help bring everything down. Geez, it was only five minutes." Duo said as he stuck his tongue out at Heero, who got a glazed look in his eyes for a minute before returning to normal. Duo went to his closet and swung the doors open, letting them hit the wall on either side of them. There were plenty to choose from, Duo could have easily had a little mall in his closet. There were a number of selections, from Speedo's to regular swim trunks. Kouramari was in shock, with his mouth hanging open he turned to look at Duo. He looked proud of his wardrobe and seemed amused at the reactions it was getting from the other occupants in the room. He went and selected a couple of bathing suits for Kouramari to try on. One was a red thong looking thing that said 'suck this in small stitching across the front, a navy blue Speedo that would fit perfectly on Kouramari's slender form, and two regular ones. Kouramari nearly had a nosebleed when he saw Duo grab the thong and put it in the pile for him to try on. He could only imagine the look on Quatre's face if he saw him in those and he blushed twenty shades of red. He would wait until later to wear those, but for now he wanted something decent that covered him.

"Um...I don't think the thong will be a good thing for me at the present moment, so something that won't have me showing so much would do fine."

"Ok, go try these on and what ever looks best you'll wear. Got to make sure Quatre gets a good look at you." Duo had a sly smile on his face, which made Kouramari flush in embarrassment.

"Your not gonna make me wear anything skimpy, are you?" Kouramari pleaded.

"Go changed already before everyone starts getting worried or something." Duo hurried him along. Heero shoved him into the bathroom with the three bathing suits. While Kouramari tried them on Heero and Duo were left waiting for Kouramari to hurry and show them what he looked like in them. Duo kept glancing over at Heero, he wanted to snuggle up into those strong arms and forget everything. He could feel Heero's warmth coming off of him and the feel made it that much harder for him not to just into Heero's arms. When it was finally getting too much for Duo to handle, Kouramari stepped out of the bathroom wearing the navy blue Speedo. The light coming from behind Kouramari adding to the surreal feeling he was emitting. It was settled, Kouramari would wear this one.

"What do you think? Do I look presentable?" Kouramari asked shyly.

"Oh, yes and didi! You'll kill him; you look so sexy in that. Quatre won't be able to catch his breath. This is the one." Duo cheered happily, clapping his hands together over and over. Heero smirked.

"Yes, I'll have to tell Quatre about this later so when the two of you go out tomorrow he'll be able to get you some."Heero said teasingly. Kouramari blushed in reply to his words.

"Too bad, Quatre has promised to not spend his money on me. So it won't matter."

"Wait, you've got a date with Quatre tomorrow? When were you going to tell me?" Duo whined.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. We're just going to go to town and look at shops, he wanted to get me a bathing suit but I don't want him to spend his money on me." Kouramari said while grabbing his towel off the headboard of the bed. It was yellow with strawberries on it. (A/N:Guess where I got the idea from...Fruits Basket, of course!) Of course both Duo and Heero knew that Quatre would find away to get him something, with or without his consent. They just smiled and let their friend think he was safe from Quatre having to spend money on him, he'd find out tomorrow that Quatre doesn't take no for an answer and will spoil him rotten. With that they gathered the rest of their things and made their way to the pool, where the others were waiting on them. When they came to the pool, Wufei and Trowa had started practicing and Quatre was sitting by the edge of the pool with his feet in the icy water. Wufei called for them to join them in volleyball. Other people around the area came and joined them, wanting to play as well. They went and put their stuff down and returned. Heero went and sat by Quatre, asking if he was going to play with the rest of them. Quatre nodded and smiled before standing up and coming to join everyone else. He nearly drooled when he caught sight of Kouramari in the Speedo, it was beautiful. He soon put his attention to the game at hand. In total there were 16 people and they were split up into two teams. The captains were two girls named Liz and Jenna. Wufei, Trowa, and Duo were on Liz's team, while Quatre, Heero, and Kouramari were on Jenna's team. Most of the team's players were girls with some guys, exception of Gundam pilots though. Jenna's team was on the right side of the court and Liz's on the left. Liz's team served first with Wufei serving the ball a sharp left and over the net with precise aim. Heero intercepted the ball before it could hit the ground. Heero looked proud that he saved the ball but quickly changed his expression to a confused one when a cheer went up from the other team.

"Why are they cheering, the ball didn't hit the ground?"

Quatre decided he would explain the rules of the game to him and any others that didn't know them, when he was done Heero had a slight blush on his face from embarrassment. Duo covered his mouth as he giggled softly.

"Ok now that everyone is caught up lets start again."Quatre said as he threw the ball at Wufei. Wufei caught the ball easily and readied to serve again. He let the ball drop a bit before hitting it to the left again, this time Heero countered, hitting the ball over the net at one of the girls in the back. She bounced the ball a little further up to one of her teammates as they spiked the ball towards the ground on their opponents' side. Quatre dove for the ball and sent it back where Jenna smashed it over the net and crashing to the sand on the court. The score was now 1 to 0 and the sun was at its zenith. It went on like that for a good twenty minutes and the score was 17 Jenna's team, 19 Liz's team. Tension rose in the air as Quatre got ready to serve. His wrist had been hurting since the incident in the hall earlier and had caused the team to miss the net and lose some points. Everyone could see it was turning red from so much use. Kouramari had suggested that he sit out and watch from the side line so he wouldn't hurt himself any more than he already had, but he kept playing. Kouramari, Heero, and Jenna had got them back up in points but they were still trailing by two points. With a hard hit the ball went flying over the net and was coming to the ground with a good amount of speed. Duo went after the ball and saved it while sending it at Trowa who braced the ball toward Liz. She hit the ball over the net, only to have it spiked back from Heero. The ball crashed to the sand below and the team cheered. Quatre on the other hand went to his knees holding his wrist, he had hit the ball to hard and now he would have to sit out. Heero and Kouramari rushed to his side when they saw the look of pain on his face.

"Quatre are you alright? You should have listened to Kouramari."

"I'll be fine Heero, but I should go and get some ice for my hand. And you know I'm too stubborn sometimes to listen to reason. I'm sorry I should have listened to you, Kouramari. It seems you know about what's good for me then I do." Quatre chuckled lightly. They all smiled before helping Quatre to his feet.

"Are you sure you're alright? It's not sprained is it?" Kouramari asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying though. It just hurts a little, no big problem. If I put ice on it now, it should be all better tomorrow."Quatre chuckled again. Kouramari smiled and took Quatre's hand in his and kissed the injured wrist softly. Quatre blushed wildly at the affection he was being shown. When Kouramari straightened, he smiled again dazzling Quatre with his beauty.

"Maybe if someone kisses it, it'll make it better. Does it feel better or worse?" Kouramari asked sincerely. His Hands clapsing Quatre's and lightly rubbing circles on his hand. Quatre was at a loss for words at the moment, too caught up in what Kouramari's hands were doing to him. He finally looked at his face and smiled.

"Thank you for your kindness it has greatly helped numb the pain." Quatre replied seductively in a whisper.

Kouramari blushed again and laughed softly before walking Quatre to a nearby table and sitting him down in a wooden chair. He wasn't sure if he should leave him and wanted to make sure he would be alright.

"Do you want me to stay with you? I can get you ice if you need it." Kouramari offered.

"I would love company, but the team needs you to help them win, you should get back to them. When the games over you can join me. Now shu, off with you. Win it for me, alright?" Quatre said joyfully.

Kouramari nodded and kissed Quatre's hand again.

"Wait for me, my Arabian prince." he said and he was off to the court. It wasn't that far away, less thirty feet. Enough so he was out of danger from being hit but still good enough to watch the game. It was Kouramari's serve and he wasn't about to let the other team win, he had promised this game for Quatre and he'd be damned if he lost! He raised his arms getting ready; he pulled his right arm back while his other threw the ball up in the air and with one strong punch, the ball ripped through the air. When it cleared the net, Duo was there to block it and sent it in Liz's direction. She hit the ball up and Trowa rushed in to spike the ball, but was too late in executing his actions because Heero jumped at that moment and sent it soaring to the ground. The impact of the ball hitting the ground left a large depression, which made the people glad they had not tried for the ball. It would have left their bones in a shattered mess with no hope of having them fixed. The two teams were tied and no one was leaving any room for error, this next move would be the shot that determined what team would win. Everything came down to this last serve...Kouramari held the ball up to the air, angling his shot before...he released the ball and pitched it over the net for what could be the final time. Trowa came out of the corner and hit it back toward the boundary line. Wufei intercepted, hitting it towards the net. It started falling; it wasn't going to make the net. Duo, who was off on the side, dove into the sand. He managed to relay the ball back toward a girl standing just behind him; she hit the ball over to the waiting team. A tall handsome looking man with long straight brown hair countered and sent it to the ground to win the game. Jenna's team won, they all cheered and soon the little mob disbursed and went their separate ways. The Gundam pilots slowly made their way back to where Quatre was waiting for them. They were almost there when they caught sight of a man making his way towards Quatre. The man was tall and had the same long hair as the man who had won the game for them. Low and behold it was exactly that man; he was now sitting beside Quatre and smiling at him. They seemed to be talking and what ever they were talking about was making 'HIS' Quatre blush. There was such an intense feeling of hate welling inside of Kouramari at that moment and Heero and Duo could feel it resonating off of him in waves. He would need to calm down before they reached their destination. Kouramari took long deep breaths before slowly exhaling out his nose, trying to calm himself. As they neared the table, Quatre looked up and smiled warmly at Kouramari. The man had been talking to Quatre for about ten minutes before the others arrived and noticed the change in Quatre's personality when he saw Kouramari coming their way. Quatre seemed to be polite and kind but reserved, like he wasn't really all that interested. But as soon as Kouramari came close, Quatre seemed to light up with joy. He watched as Quatre stood and greeted the others, watched as Quatre blushed when he got too close to Kouramari. He started getting annoyed that this pink haired man was getting all of Quatre's attention. Before the others had arrived he had spotted the golden haired tenshi and immediately thought of how beautiful he would look on his bed, beneath him, squirming in pleasure. The blondes' cheeks flushed with passion as he was entered by the man's shaft. Just thinking about that gave the man shivers of adrenalin pumping through his veins, he had to meet this angel and make him his. But this new turn of events complicated things, if Quatre was in love with someone else, he would have to force himself on Quatre to get what he wanted. Quatre threw himself on Kouramari when he got close enough to them. They hugged furiously for a whole three minutes before breaking apart, but even then Quatre sat close to Kouramari. The whole time he was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"So Kouramari you didn't fail me, I knew you wouldn't! You won the game for me, thank you. It's the nicest thing someone has ever done for me." Quatre babbled and hugged him again. Everyone except the man smiled at the heart-felt moment, he was gonna have to work fast to gain Quatre's trust. Trowa noticed the evil way the man had been looking at Kouramari and decided to have a talk with Duo and Heero later. He didn't trust this man. Trowa looked over at where Heero and Duo were sitting and gave them a look that said /Meet me later, we need to talk/. They both nodded in silent agreement. Then they turned their attentions back to the table and watched the man for signs of danger, they found plenty things that would need to be observed. First they still didn't know his name and where he was from, why he was there and a number of questions that needed answering. Wufei took up the first stone and asked what his name was.

"You don't look like a citizen; you hold your shoulders back and have fast reflexes because of military training, perhaps? Hmmm...?"Wufei gave a critical once over of the man sitting next to him. The man liked Wufei, maybe he would get him too while he was at it.

"How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Suki and I'm here to find my long lost relatives. Yes, I have had military training, I grew up on the colony L9, it was a small secret colony that housed orphans into soldiers, they wanted us to work under OZ and be their slaves. I didn't want that so during the war some of us escaped and headed home. When I returned to earth I had no place to go and no body wanted a war torn orphan, so I started doing small jobs and once I got enough money I came here, I remembered my mom saying that if anything should happen go to your relatives here on the coast. That was nearly a year ago and I'm still searching for them. Kind of stupid, huh?" he finished a little sadly. He didn't think it was necessary to mention he was actually there searching for enemies of OZ that were rumored to be staying at the resort. They had long been a thorn in OZ's sight and was given instructions to find their whereabouts and bring them down. After all, that would ruin his cover. 'Can't have that now, can I?' he asked himself. He would find these so called pilots and destroy them, but who's to say he couldn't have some fun as well. He decided to go after the one they called Wufei first, he looked like he would be a great fuck.

"Wow, I had heard of the colony, but never thought it really existed. It must have been horrible for you. I'm happy that you could get the chance to find your family. Hope you find them soon. Would you like some help in finding them?" Duo asked kindly. The man didn't seem so bad, but one never knows until it's too late. Wufei was sketchy about Suki, he didn't know why, but he would have to keep his guard up when around him. Wufei also couldn't deny that Suki had an excellent body and wouldn't mind sparring with him from time to time.

"You would help me? Really? That would be so great! Thank you, but won't it be wasting your time?" Suki asked curiously.

"What we do with our time is our business, but I won't mind helping you on one condition." Wufei replied with a wide grin over his facial features. Suki found this sexy for the Asian man, but was curious to know this condition of his.

"Okay, what condition?" he asked joviously. Wufei's grin widened drastically.

"You find time to spar with me at least two to three times a week. I am getting bored with practicing by myself and need a good challenge. Am I wrong in thinking you can be of a worthy challenge?" Wufei baited politically with his smooth voice. 'Oh yes this man would make for a perfect partner in pleasure and other things,' thought Suki as he scooted over a little to have his leg touch Wufei's and put his hand on his thigh, massaging it in an almost intimate way. Wufei's eyes widened slightly at the touch but didn't stop Suki, he was surprised that he liked what he was doing to him and that he didn't want the man to stop. Suki's hand traveled a little more up Wufei's thigh to have it a mere centimeter away from Wufei's growing arousal. And just when he was reaching for the zipper on Wufei's shorts, his hand was pushed away, not so much so it was off of Wufei's thigh, but not on his crotch anymore. He looked at Wufei and nearly groaned in pleasure at the sight of his half naked body, with sweat glistening off his chest and shoulders. Then he realized he hadn't answered Wufei's proposal. He smiled and nodded.

"I agree to your terms, since it would be easier to have help than none and I've been itching for a good spar myself. You've got yourself a deal." Suki said as he once again started his little ministrations on Wufei's thigh. He had totally forgotten that Quatre existed and only paid attention to Wufei. Heero watched the scene play out and relaxed a bit. It seemed Kouramari wasn't in danger of losing Quatre anymore but one can never tell... He joined in with Trowa's and Duo's conversation on what they were planning on doing to help Kouramari and Quatre get together. He was surprised that they hadn't heard the conversation, but looked up to see that they were deeply in a conversation over how the economy was flourishing under Relena's guidance. Also on they hoped the weather would stay calm and clear for their stay here at the resort. Duo was first to notice Heero as he turned to join their conversation. When he asked what they were talking about Trowa looked nervous and said they were talking about the good staff working at the resort. Duo laughed and told Heero the truth. Trowa was startled and glared at Duo; he didn't know that Heero also knew of Kouramari's crush.

"It's alright, Heero already knows about everything and has even given Kouramari good love advice, shocker, I know but still cool. Heero wants to help too, you know. Isn't he just full of surprises?" Duo exclaimed before giving Heero a nuggie and a small kiss on his cheek. Trowa could hardly contain his laughter as he watched the perfect soldier blush a deep scarlet as he put a hand on the cheek Duo kissed. Trowa also knew of Heero's love for the braided baka. It seems Trowa knew it all, at times when others didn't. After the initial shock was over they started formulating plans that they would perform as matchmakers. The biggest delay was if they should tell Kouramari about some of the plans they were concocting, most yes, they would tell him but some they saved for a surprise. One was to deliver letters to their rooms, saying that they had something important to tell the other and to meet at this restaurant on the boardwalk. And if things went well it would be on a rainy day, early enough for them to be formally dressed but not early enough to get back before it starts raining so they end up going to a hotel for the night and just by chance happens to be full, with one sudden cancellation on a honeymoon suite. Oh, it was fool proof. It either took brilliant masterminds or a bunch of helpless romantics that stayed up all night, pigging out on junk food while watching chick flicks to make this plan up. They kept plotting for over a good ten minutes. Quatre and Kouramari had since then gone toward the pool to soak their legs in the crisp clean water. Quatre was leaning on Kouramari's shoulder and humming a soft tune his mother used to sing to him before she had died. The sun was beginning to set over the sea, its rays of light cascading beautiful shades of reds, pinks, oranges and yellows over the land before it's descend to night. A light breeze blew by cooling their heated bodies. Quatre closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the ocean just a little way off in the distance. If there was one thing he loved more than the dessert it was watching the sunset. The sound of lazy waves crashing to the shore and the warmth of the body next to him lulled Quatre into a sleepy haze. He was almost dozing when he heard Duo say he was hungry all of a sudden. Quatre sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before yawning and stretching. He looked at Duo and nodded slightly, he was hungry too. Kouramari wished they could have stayed that way forever, but no, all good things must come to an end at some point, bummer. Oh well. He stood and helped Quatre up and looked back at their friends, including Suki, who was still sitting by Wufei's side.

"How about we all go out for dinner?"Quatre asked sweetly.

"Yeah! It's been awhile since we went out together and now we have a new friend too. Let's go celebrate!" Duo twirled around joyously, nearly tripping over his feet with excitement. Everyone laughed whole heartedly. The night was setting in fast and soon the crickets would play their masterpiece on their violins. Stars studded the sky as they made their way to the resort hotel lobby. They entered the grand polished green marble lobby, whipping their feet on the door mats so as not to ruin the nice red carpeting and walked past the beautiful intricately craved oak colliums holding the high ceiling up, to the elevators located just past the main desk and to the left. Trowa pushed the button for up and waited for the machine to come to let them in. After a moment the elevator finally came to stop on the lobby floor and they boarded, pushing the button for the second story. They had to wait a few minutes because people kept boarding and pressing numbers going up to the sixth or tenth floors. Once the glass doors closed they waited til the doors opened on the second floor before shoving past the people to get off the elevator before it continued on its way. Once safely on the second floor, they made it to their rooms to changed. Suki went with Kouramari and Trowa since Suki could probably fit in Kouramari's clothes better then in any of the others. They were almost the same size in clothes. Trowa opened the door to their room with the card key and went into the bathroom to wash up. Kouramari turned and smiled at Suki.

"What kind of clothing do you like to wear? I'm not sure if we're going to a fancy place or not so I'll let you pick...here let me show you my closet." Kouramari said as he moved over to the big mahogany doors and opened them to show a huge walk in closet, which could easily fit sixty fat ,sweaty people in it without them coming close to touching each other.(A/N: Now that's big!) Suki was impressed. These people had money, lots of it.

"You must be really rich if you could afford all this. It must be nice having lots of money to spend." Suki said bewilderedly, while looking around the spacious closet. He let his fingers brush over the polished wood doors.

"I wouldn't really know that much. This entire trip was Quatre's doing, he's the one with lots of money. But he hardly spends any of it, rarely on few occasions he will arrange little vacations like this. He likes to buy things for us to make us smile too." Kouramari said in a dreamy voice and a look on his face that made it seem he was remembering happy things. Suki stared at the back of the pink hair's head and felt bad about ever thinking of stealing Quatre from him. Kouramari was a kind person and he didn't want to hurt him or Quatre. They were a perfect couple for each other.

"So, you're in love with Quatre. I hope you two live happily ever after."

Kouramari blushed and ducked his head. Suki didn't know why he was so embarrassed about it, was he missing something.

"Um, thanks but Quatre doesn't know about my feelings for him. I don't even know if he thinks of me that way either. Hmmm...sometimes I want to hold him so bad it hurts. Now almost everyone is trying to get me and Quatre together or at least for me to confess, but I don't want to risk telling him if all he's going to do in the end is say I'm sorry I don't think of you that way and then never want to be near me anymore. That's worse then dying, to always remember those words each time you look at him and know you'll never have him to hold and love. I don't want that to happen."Kouramari spilled his heart out. Though he didn't cry, you could hear the sadness in his voice. Suki felt like crying after hearing the heart-felt words. He wished he could help him somehow. A few silent moments later and Kouramari turned and smiled at Suki, holding out two pairs of possible choices of clothes to wear. A navy blue turtle neck with white swade pants and a silk red button down shirt with brown khaki's and black sandals. Suki favored the second choice because he looked better in red. He grabbed the red outfit and went to change in the bathroom; Trowa had long since been out and changed for about five minutes ago. He wore a peach colored button down shirt with a black vest left unbuttoned over it and matching black pants, all in all it was breath taking. While the bathroom was being used he started to change into the other outfit he had chosen. In a matter of minutes he was dressed to kill and ready to get on their way. By the time it was 8:35 everyone had dressed and met in the lobby. Suki's tongue rolled out of his mouth when he saw the Asian man standing there with a black sleeveless silk shirt with a red dragon encircling the body and white loose fitting pants tied at the waist with a belt and to finish the outfit he had a white jacket draped over his shoulders. Quatre was sporting a loose black shirt with three buttons at the top, which were left open to see his collarbone and a little bit of his chest. Also he wore slightly baggy brown pants and dark sandals. Duo had once made the analogy that Quatre was a sex kitten and that title never fit so much then it did at that moment. They started out the front entrance towards the nearest restaurant on the boardwalk. As they walked, people couldn't help but stare at the group of seeming playboys. The night air was crisp and clear, a perfect night to go out on the town. Duo was elated, he had been waiting for a chance to get everybody to have a fun time and determined for this vacation to not end up like the last one. They had originally taken it to get Quatre away from his office and to get him relaxed, but no one would have guessed it would turn havoc. Quatre ended up in the hospital for a week and later had to take water therapy for nearly two months, while the others escaped with only minor injuries. Kouramari had been used by OZ in place to keep them from hurting his sisters and had instantly been taken with Quatre. Quatre had been the one person to truly understand what he was going through and even though they were enemies he had been Kouramari's friend til the end and had remained by his side through out that week. Once the crisis was over Quatre had suggested that they send Kouramari's four sisters to live with Quatre's, where they would be safe from harm. Quatre's sisters all had body guards plus Quatre's fourty, no one would be able to get near enough to where a person could inflict any sort of pain on them. For this Kouramari was internally grateful. The wind had picked up a bit since earlier and was chilly, Duo held his dark grey thin jacket close to his shivering form, under it he wore a red t-shirt and a dark colored pair of pants with black ankle high boots. Heero noticed and pulled free of his own black coat and wrapped it snuggly around Duo's shoulders. Duo beamed at the uncharacteristic kindness Heero had shown him and tackled Heero with a bone-crushing bear hug. Heero was taken aback for a moment before smiling and wrapping his arms around Duo, who had began cuddling into Heero's chest. It was now that Duo would put his plan into action; he would seduce Heero into his bed tonight!

They were coming up on the boardwalk now and could see all the different choices in activity. Many people were out and about, rollerblading, walking, talking, dinning, anything. Wufei checked his watch to see how much time it had taken for them to walk here, it was now close to 9:15 and everyone was starving for some nice hot food.

"Ok what does everyone want to eat?" Trowa asked the others.

"I wouldn't mind some Chinese; I want to get the fortune cookie!" Duo exclaimed with his hands collapsed together in a pleading for innocence way and big watery eyes. Heero agreed and put his hands on Duo's hips, bring him close to his body and out of the way of a moving mass of strangers. Duo blushed as he settled in close to Heero's warm body and the memory that he was still wearing Heero's coat almost made Duo melt in joy. Trowa and Quatre opted for Italian. Wufei wanted Mexican and Suki asked for Russian.

"I've always wanted to try Russian foods! But can you find Russian food here?" Quatre asked with a confused look on his face. Suki smiled broadly and nodded. He told them there was a place right next to the ice cream pallor and they served the best Russian food there. Quatre returned the smile at the end of the explanation and nodded. He then turned to Kouramari.

"How about you, is there anything specific you want to eat? It won't matter what, we can get it." Quatre stated.

Kouramari smiled and said he wanted cheeseburgers; he had instantly fallen in love with the food since Duo first introduced him to them. Duo and Suki laughed loudly.

"Alright, how about we each split up to get the things we wanted and meet by the shore next to those picnic benches at...lets say in thirty minutes? Does that sound good to everyone?" Heero asked. Everyone nodded before breaking apart and going their separate ways. Heero went with Duo to get some Chinese, they walked with Duo's head leaning on Heero's shoulder and holding each others hands. Kouramari smiled to himself, happy that Duo was getting Heero to open up a bit more. He turned to Wufei just as Quatre, and Trowa started to walk down the street looking for a good place to purchase their food. He watched as they disappeared from sight, lost in the endless flow of human bodies. Kouramari then turned to the two remaining men and hurriedly made his way through the people to get his food. That left Wufei and Suki alone to get their foods.

"Do you want to walk with me and we can get our foods together?" Suki asked the silent man beside him hopefully. A quick nod from the Asian man and they were off to find the place where they sell Russian food. They walked in companionable silence for awhile, both appreciating the peace around them. Wufei looked at the tall form of Suki as they passed vendors selling their hand made products. The man was beautiful by no doubt and clever to a fault. Wufei couldn't help but be mesmerized by the power and confidence Suki radiated. He smiled to himself silently and moved closer to him, pretending the crowd was pushing him to the other. Suki looked down at the slightly smaller man and grinned; he knew what Wufei was doing but thought it was cute to see what happened next. He pulled Wufei close to his body and walked them into the restaurant where they had been heading. Wufei looked curiously at the selections and turned his attention to the taller man to see what he would order.

meanwhile with Quatre and Trowa

Trowa kept glancing down at Quatre from time to time; even though he had promised Kouramari to help him win Quatre he still had a lingering emotion for the Arabic. It wasn't so much of true love that lovers feel, but the kind of love you feel for a family member. Quatre was like his brother and he wouldn't allow anything or anyone to hurt him. He was convinced that Kouramari would do all in his power to protect and love Quatre until the day he died, but he still felt like he was losing Quatre. 'What happens when he doesn't want to spend time with me anymore? While the others are my friends they won't have time for me either. Heero and Duo will be getting together soon and Wufei has taken an interest in Suki. Where do I fit in?' Trowa thought sadly. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going when he suddenly came into contact with something. He and the something went tumbling to the cement gracefullessly. When he finally processed what happened he sat up to see if the other person was alright. The other person was trying to pick up his things that he had dropped in the fall. Trowa started to help him, apologizing repeatedly with a heated blush on his face; he wasn't used to spacing out and getting into embarrassing situations. The man before him kept his head down so Trowa couldn't see his face, but he had short cut black hair, with lavender highlights and was of good height by what he could tell. He wondered why the man wouldn't look up. Maybe his disfigured of something. Once everything was picked up Trowa tried again to see the mans face, this time catching a glimpse of it.

"I'm terribly sorry to have run into you; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Again I'm sorry; I'm not usually so absent minded. I hope I didn't hurt you when we fell." Trowa clarified embarrassedly while scratching the back him his head nervously. The man he bumped into looked up slightly and shook his head softly from side to side, smiling, indicating that no harm was done. When the man spoke his voice was hoarse with unuse but still charming to the ears and senses.

"I am fine, thank you for asking. I hope I didn't disrupt you and your friend from your destination or your night. I apologize for my juvenile actions. Have I hurt you? If I did I'm so sorry." The man said noncommittally. He had been in such a hurry that he hadn't seen the man in front of him until it was too late. When he looked up he hadn't been ready for the handsome face staring back at his. He was certain that he would have gone on forever that way if he had not realized that he was supposed to be getting home. He didn't want to make 'him' angry again, didn't want to be beaten tonight, and with the realization that he had bruises on his face around his left eye and lower jaw, he dropped his face out of sight so the beautiful man in front of him couldn't see it. He almost melted when he heard his voice. It was like listening to a hauntingly beautiful melody in a garden of serenity. And was equally shocked to hear the man so concerned over his well being. 'He' had said no one would care for a piece of white trash like himself and almost cried. Trowa had finally gotten a good look at the face on the man he had run into, he had bruises on his face, but you could still tell that he was a beautiful man under them. Trowa started to feel guilty, had he done that to the young man?

"I'm sorry, I did hurt you. Here let me get those cleaned up and put some ointment on them before they start to swell. Quatre can you carry his things? Thank you." With that Trowa took hold of the mans hand and went over to a near clinic/convenience store, asking for a first aid kit. The woman behind the counter complied and got him the kit. Once they sat down Trowa opened the kit and took out the antibiotic wash cloth and started to clean some of the blood at the edge of the man's chin. The man flinched and started to tug away. Trowa apologized and started to blow lightly on the smart area of skin. The young man blushed furiously; no one had shown so much kindness and devotion toward him in so long. He thought he might fall for him then remembered that the man was with someone, who was trying to help with handing the cleaning materials to his attraction and so forth. He felt sadness fill his heart at the thought of him being taken. The other man was smiling sweetly at him, saying they would help him if he needed it. He felt warmed by their kindness.

"That should do it for now but you should put ointment on it and ice so it won't swell."I'll go get you some, be right back." The blonde headed one said before he could protest, they probably thought they had caused these wounds; he didn't want them to think that he would have to make up an excuse.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, but you don't hurt me. I'm just clumsy; I had slipped in the grocery store and got these. Sorry to have made you feel responsible. Thank you for kindness."

"Don't be silly this was no problem, but you really should keep some ice on that like Quatre said. You don't want it to swell. So what's your name, I feel like a fool for talking to you for a full ten minutes without knowing your name. My name is Trowa, Trowa Barton. Pleased to meet you." Trowa said as he held his hand out in greeting. The man smiled nervously and took the hand in his and almost gasped when an electric jolt ran through him from Trowa's warm hand. At that moment the blonde one Trowa called Quatre came back and he immediately took back his hand. The blonde held out his hand to the man and smiled when he handed a small bottle of ointment to him. The man looked at the bottle and almost cried because of their kindness.

"You didn't have to get me anything, I'm sorry to have had to make you spend your money on me like this." The blonde laughed and shook his head, all the while smiling happily.

"Nonsense! Don't be sorry. Don't worry your not hurting anyone. My names Quatre Raberrba Winner! It's an honor to meet you. What's your name?" At the sound of the name the man's eyes widened. Quatre Winner! The billionaire! The man 'he' works for! 'He's' always going on about how cruel Mr.Winner is and that 'he' wished Mr.Winner would die so he could get ahold of the major Winner Corporation. The man didn't know what to do, didn't know what he should say.

"Mr.Winner it is an honor to meet you. Thank you for the kindness you've shown me today I will never forget it. My name is Aeron Hiroshima." He smiled a bit nervously at the two, waiting for a reply hoping they would like him.

"That's a beautiful name, are you from America?" Quatre asked cheerfully.

"Yes I was born there and raised there most of my life before my family moved back to Japan when I was 12."

"That's fascinating, don't you think Trowa?" Quatre asked the tall silent man standing next to him. Trowa was currently staring at Aeron, which was making Aeron blush. Quatre nudged him in the side and asked him the question again, Trowa looked flustered and embarrassed for being caught staring into Aeron's silky violet eyes. Quatre laughed quietly.

"You know we have a friend that came from America and has violet eyes just like you. Do you have any brothers by chance?"

"No I'm an only child, but I did have a friend named Duo." At the mention of Duo's name Quatre and Trowa's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Aeron was starting to feel confused.

"That's our friends' name!" Trowa said.

"Yes you should come with us and say hello to him! Come, come!" Quatre squealed in delight. Trowa smiled and tried to calm him down. Aeron looked longingly at Trowa holding a squirming Quatre, wishing it were him instead of Quatre.

"You guys make a couple, I'm happy for you." Aeron said trying to will the depression out of his voice. Quatre instantly stopped and burst out laughing, while Trowa looked like a deer caught in the headlights with a blush on his cheeks.

"N-hahaha, n-no. Were not together. He's like a brother to me, no I love some else. Sorry to have given that thought though." Quatre said between gasps for air while still laughing. Aeron couldn't help the tremendous feeling of happiness swell in him as those words drifted into the night air outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You two just got along so well I..."

"It's ok, but now we're late for meeting with the others, they must be getting worried about us." Quatre said quietly.

"That's alright you go get the food and I'll help Aeron home. Is that ok with you if I walk you home?" Trowa asked hoping for him to say it was ok. Aeron blushed and nodded. Trowa smiled and started to pick up everything. They departed with Quatre inviting Aeron to come visit them at the hotel sometime and saying good bye before making his way to buy some food.

Meanwhile back with the others

Kouramari was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for Quatre to return. Duo had suggested he sit down and try to calm down but the only way he would calm down was if he knew Quatre was ok and safe. It had been ten minutes since the official meeting time and the food was starting to get cold. Wufei was concerned but barely paid attention to much of anything besides Suki wandering hands. They had been the first to arrive, getting there ten minutes before anyone else. They talked about alot of things from when they were little to what they liked and such. The whole time they had barely stopped touching each other. Suki was certain Wufei was the one he would spend the rest of his life with if only he didn't find out about his mission to find the Gundam Pilots and capture them. From what he had found out Wufei hated OZ with a passion. They had done something to him...which seriously made him want to destroy them. They were currently watching the waves wash up on the shore sitting under a tree. Suki was humming a little tune in Wufei's ear and warming his arms by rubbing small circles around them. Suki had never felt such peace in all of his life. Tomorrow they would start the search for his family which was only half true. While ha was searching for a member of his family, he was basically here for the mission, he had to remember that above all else. Wufei was almost asleep when he realized that he was trusting a complete stranger with his life for the first time. He wasn't even alert for danger or suspicious about Suki's motives. 'What are Suki's motives? He could just be using me? He wouldn't be the first one to only want sex from me.' Wufei thought bitterly. He had to ask Suki of his motives, he needed to know how Suki felt on this and he would know if he lied. Wufei hoped this would be the real deal that he wouldn't have to go through the pain again.

"Suki..."Wufei said quietly, barely audible. Suki noticed the sad, cautious look on Wufei's face. He hoped nothing was wrong; he hadn't hurt Wufei in any way, had he? Suki leaned forward and hugged Wufei to him in a secure embrace.

"Yes Wufei?"

Wufei's eyes took on a clouded look and Suki could see emotions struggling in those majestic onyx's of his.

"If-if your ...only going to use me...please tell me now. I don't want to have to go through...that...again." Wufei whispered between the choked sobs he was trying to hold back behind his mask of indifference. Suki froze, how could he think he would use him? Then he remembered one of their earlier conversations and realized what Wufei was referring to. He didn't want Wufei to hurt and he didn't want to lie to Wufei. Wufei was beginning to take over his world, little by little. He pulled him closer to himself and kissed Wufei's cheek, turning his body just enough to look right in those eyes. He would withhold nothing from Wufei.

"Wufei..."Suki whispered and Wufei pulled his head down, out of sight. Suki moved one of his strong hands and gently lifted Wufei's head up to look at him fully.

"I would never use you. I mean this is new for me, I've never felt real emotions such as love for someone and I don't want it to end. You are a special person Wufei and those other jerks don't know what they were missing out on because of their stupid mistake of letting you go, of hurting you. I'll be damned if I let you get hurt one more time. Please believe me when I say these words because they are more truth then I have said in a long time. I would never hurt you, never intentionally." Suki replied with sincerity filled in his voice. He was telling the truth and Wufei knew it for fact, you can not be a Gundam Pilot and not be able to know when someone is lying to you. He felt so happy because of what Suki had said that he turned around and kissed Suki passionately. Once he got over the initial surprise, Suki returned Wufei's feelings through their kiss. Wufei's tongue was licking his bottom lip, trying to push it in Suki's mouth. Entrance was given after a small war between their tongues. Wufei sensually massaged the inside of Suki's mouth with his tongue, causing him to moan loudly. Wufei had somehow turned around without breaking the kiss and was now straddling Suki's hips with his arms wrapped around his neck. Suki was having a hard time trying to battle Wufei's wicked tongue. He moved his hand from behind Wufei's back and slid it to rest on his thigh, moving it back and forth over the thin material of Wufei's pants. Wufei moaned while bucking his hips slowly against Suki's, pushing him to his limits. Suki was so close to just grabbing Wufei and pushing him to the ground and pounding into him. Only when the need for air arised did they finally break away from their making out. Both were breathing heavily, trying to gasp in as much air as their oxygen deprived lungs could manage without burning and gazing at each other. They were still rocking against each other and were moaning out loudly to the world. Wufei leaned forward and breathed into Suki's ear making him shiver uncontrollably. He really wasn't making this easy for Suki. 'I should stop this now before it goes any further...oh...ah...yes...no! I can't let this happen, not yet...but oh this feels so good.' Suki's mind roamed around these thoughts, seriously thinking of stopping things before.., that was until Wufei pushed his tongue over his ear roughly. Wufei let himself get carried away as his tongue licked a path from Suki's ear down to pay homage to the silky skin covering his neck. Wufei smirked wickedly at the moans that erupted from Suki's throat. He would make Suki beg for him; make him so wild for him that he would still be dizzy in the morning. Suki was starting to lose control; he could feel his resolve slipping to nothing.

"Oh...ah!...Mmm...Wuf-..oh! Yes! Ah...hmmm. You're not...oh...making this easy...ah! Ahh!..for me...mmm.Wai-wait Wufei shou--shouldn't...oh, ah!...we take this...oh...slowly? oh...yes...yes!"Suki managed between gasping with untamed pleasure and battling for dominance over his thoughts. He could feel Wufei's amusement at his situation.

"Who said I wanted to make things easier on you...?oh!...God yes! I want you Suki. oh!...Love me Suki, love me alone and no one else...oh, ahhh! Yes!" Wufei cried out in unadultred pleasure from the friction happening between their bodies. Wufei pulled back to watch Suki's reaction to his request. Suki sat there in a stunned silence for awhile before grinning and putting his hands firmly on either side of Wufei's hips and stilling them. Wufei groaned in a protest from the sudden lack of friction. He tried to pull the hands away and return to their fun but Suki wouldn't have it. Wufei whined before settling into Suki's chest and regulating his breathing.

"Why are you stopping it? Do you not want me?"

"Hahaha, no I'm just so hard I need more. And I don't want to take advantage of you in any way."

"Silly you're not taking advantage of me; I want this just as much as you do. Take me." Wufei replied brushing his lips over Suki's in a whisper of a kiss. Suki licked his lips in anticipation and was about to push Wufei into the sand and ravish him when they heard a startling voice coming towards them. They looked up in time to see a very relieved Kouramari rushing past them to Quatre who had finally arrived.

"What's gotten into him?" Wufei asked, confused to as why he would get over zealous when the petite blonde showed up. Suki couldn't help but laugh at Wufei's denseness a little. Wufei glared at him furiously.

"Quatre! I'm so glad you're alright. What took you so long and where is Trowa? You scared me so much; I thought something had happened to you. We were all so worried about you." Kouramari asked in a hurry trying to calm himself and not act like a mother hen. Quatre was smiling cheerfully up at him. He had already caught Kouramari pacing while he had been a little way down the street, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Plus seeing as Wufei and Suki looked as if they were ready to go get a room he doubted they had done much worrying for him at all. Heero looked bored but deep down he knew that the perfect soldier had been worried for his well being as well as a bubbly Duo who was now trying to get to Quatre but tripped over the leg of the bench in the process.

"I'm fine Kouramari, but thank you all for worrying for me. It's very touching. The reason I'm late is when Trowa and I were on our way to get our food Trowa bumped into someone and we helped the man pick up his things and then went to take care of his little scratches. There we talked for a bit and found out his name was Aeron Hiroshima and he was a very nice person. Trowa is walking him home right now and I went to get the food. Then I came here. So how what did all of you do while I was absent?"

"Well, me and Heero were wrestling, Wufei and Suki were fucking each other and Kouramari was just pacing back and forth muttering to himself." Duo proudly stated while puffing out his chest happily. Everyone waited to see if Duo had a tail that would suddenly pop out and wag at the attention he was getting. Quatre giggled softly and patted Duo's head lightly in appreciation. Heero smiled to himself happily as Duo trotted back to where he had left him sitting. Duo burrowed under the blanket that him and Heero were sharing. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo snuggly before kissing the top of his head. Duo froze when he felt Heero kiss his head and took a double take on what had happened two seconds prior. Nothing could make either of them happier then they were right at that moment. Duo glanced up at Heero with a look of bliss on his face and smiled a toothy smile. Heero smiled with his shimmering eyes and only tightened his grip on Duo.

"Hey Heero, how come your being so...not you? I mean, why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

"Well, it's simple. I have no clue. Now shut up before I change my mind and drop kick you into next year."

"Aww...Hee-chan! How could you act so lovingly toward me in one minute and say horrible things to me in the next?" Duo asked as he sat up and stared into Heero's eyes with his own questioning gaze. Heero could see the hurt he had inflicted in Duo. Heero scowled at himself for his stubborn pride for not being able to confess to Duo and instead insult him. "Heero just answer me this question...Do you love me? Duo asked pleadingly. 'Just tell him already before someone else steals him away. Then you'll only have thoughts of how it could have been!' Heero chanced a look toward Quatre, asking if he should tell Duo or not. Quatre smiled slowly and nodded his head, saying it was about time. Heero looked back to where Duo was still draped around him under the blanket. Duo waited anxiously for Heero to reply. Heero breathed inhaled sharply before slowly exhaling.

"yes..."Heero mumbled hurriedly.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes! I love you." Heero declared loudly.

Duo sat still for a long moment, getting over the shock of finally hearing those words from the one he had loved for so long. Heero began to worry that Duo didn't feel the same and was about to excuse himself when he was suddenly pinned to the park beach bench. He opened his eyes to see Duo straddling his hips and his face so close to his. Heero blushed profusely and was uncertain of what Duo wanted. Duo watched as Heero blushed a pretty color pink. He was so happy that he leaned down and whispered into Heero's ears...

"You have no idea how long I've wished to hear those words spoken from you. I'm so happy, thank you. I have loved you for a long time now and was certain you'd never feel the same for me. I love you too Hee-chan!" with that Duo dove for Heero's mouth and ravished it possessively. Heero was in bliss. With every kiss he felt his blood boil and quickly started rubbing himself on Duo. Duo could feel the proof of Heero's desire being rubbed against him and couldn't help but thrust back just as fervently. Duo pushed his tongue passed Heero's teeth into his mouth. Heero moaned as Duo explored every corner of his mouth. Duo was enjoying being the dominant one and started thrusting his tongue in and out of Heero's mouth, copying what was to come. Heero shifted his hands up over Duo's firm ass and squeezed both cheeks and pushing his hips upward roughly, trying to get more of the pleasure Duo was offering him. Duo nearly came as Heero shoved up into him again and again. They broke off to retrieve their lost air, both with bruised lips. Heero was the first to recover and quickly took advantage of the situation to move Duo under him. Duo was still regaining his air when he felt a heavy pressure lay on him. It wasn't an uncomfortable heaviness and it only caused to make him more excited. Heero leaned down and slowly started to suck on Duo ear. Their hips were still in a frenzied disposion of thrusting against each other. Duo didn't think he take much more of this delcious torture, he wouldn't last another round of who was dominant. He had to stop it now before they ended up walking back a sticky mess.

"He- oh! huff, huff Hee...ro we have to stop now...before we m-make a mess. Oh..oh. Ahh! Yes...no! Please stop."

Heero was annoyed to have their fun stopped but listened to Duo and got up. Duo groaned from the lack of friction and slowly sat up to look at Heero.

"Thanks Heero. You really made me happy."

"Well that's what I live for..." Heero said while a shy blush spread across his cheeks.

"Aww...that's so cute!" Quatre squealed joyously.

"Hey! I'm the only one that tells MY Hee-chan that he is cute!" Duo said in an adorable childish vioce, while puffing out his chest and placing his hands on his hips. Heero smiled at Duo's sincerity and hugged him with all his strength. Duo squeaked at the unexpected show of affection he was being shown. He turned surprised amythest eyes on his love just to see Heero smile up at him with hissparkling colbolt eyes.

"Sorry I'm not used to this yet..."

"It's okay. You'll have to get used to me being a selfish baby for you..."

"Huh...haha... well I guess I will." Duo turned and wrapped his arms around Heero with just as much force making Heero turn blue.

"I think he needs to breathe Duo" Kouramari suggested hesitantly.

"Hey I think I know when he's running out of air. It's not like he's blue or anything..." Duo turned back to face Heero and panicked when he saw Heero looking like he was at the end of his rope.

"Hey Heero! Heero! Don't die yet. Come back... come back. Don't leave me." Duo cried silently to himself.

"I'm not dead you fool. Next time you try to kill me just shoot me, it's faster. Kuso. I think I lost some of my brain cells in that death hold of yours." Heero gasped roughly while inhailing as much air as possible.

"Sorry Hee-chan. I didn't mean to... I just love you so much... please don't hate me." Duo bawled like a baby.

"It's alright, no harm done...I think."

Duo quit his crying when Heero put one of his hands on his shoulders in a comforting motion.

"Your to good for me Heero, but thank you for choosing me." Duo smiled up at him.

"Don't you know it." Heero huffed proudly in a teasing manner.

"You think you're so great Mr. assissin? Try beating me in chess! Ha now look at you, you don't look so hot now do you?" Duo challenged.

"I accept your challenge. Meet me in my room at 11:30 when we get back to the hotel. I'll show you who's boss." Heero smirked in an evil manner, while looking up and down Duo's form. Duo blushed hottly at his intentions, but accepted anyway.

"Deal." They both spit in their hands and shook them.

(A/N: I know that sounds gross but my freind wanted it this way.)

A little while later Trowa still hadn't shown up and Quatre was starting to get worried.

"I hope Trowa's okay, that he's not somewhere hurt and needs help."

"I'm sure he's fine and is just having a good time with that Aeron guy you guys met earlier." Wufei smuggly stated from his place in his boyfriends arms. He waggled his eye brows so everyone would catch his meaning.

"Wufei!" Quatre yelled at him.

"What? You need something Quatre?" Wufei called trying to play dumb. Quatre sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Well he better get back to the hotel because I'm sick of waiting for him to come. Plus I'm tired and cold." Quatre wailed childishly.

"Well I guess we should go now. He can find his way back on his own." Heero said quietly while helping Duo off the ground. They all packed up their stuff and made their way back to the hotel.


End file.
